


Smutty Sunday - Dripping Wet/Bare feet

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [21]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Other, Smutty Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea and this has a sudden end but it belongs to tango. Maybe I'll continue at some point</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutty Sunday - Dripping Wet/Bare feet

Douglas walked out of the bathroom.  
Hair still dripping wet, making it seem longer than it was. Bare feet leaving damp prints on the hardwood floor.

They liked the way their hair looked, wanted it longer.   
But they weren’t ready for this part of coming out.

Only MJN knew.   
Sometimes it hurt, but it felt easier.

 

When he heard Douglas coming into the bedroom Martin looked up from his book.   
Douglas looked just as stunning as always.   
The way they gracefully moved.

Martin’s eyes landed on a drop of water that threatened to drip from Douglas’ hair. He imagined walking over, licking it off, kissing their neck.   
Even lost in a fantasy Martin’s eyes followed the droplet down.   
More images filled Martin’s mind. Places to kiss, caress until Douglas was dry.


End file.
